


The Worth of a Ringbearer

by curioscurio



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curioscurio/pseuds/curioscurio
Summary: If you asked Gandalf the Grey why he believed Frodo volunteered to take the Ring to Mordor, he would respond very frankly: "Frodo volunteered because he was meant to find the Ring, just as Bilbo had. And because I asked it of him."If you asked Samwise Gamgee, he would say that it was because Frodo was one of the greatest Hobbits in all the ShireIf you asked Frodo Baggins, he would say that it was because he would not wish the burden of The Ring on even his worst enemies.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	The Worth of a Ringbearer

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo and Sam ar gay, Gandalf is sad, Merry's hands are cold.

The cool hand of a wayward breeze seemed to cradle the blonde tufts of hair on Sam's exposed feet. Half asleep, he curled even tighter underneath his fur-lined blanket until the incessant prodding of the December chill grew into a sobering smack. He jolted upright at the freezing blow and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Samwise! I'm glad to catch you already awake. Pippin needs help properly tying up his pack, if you wouldn't mind?" A cheerful, yet smug voice chirped by Sam's ear.

"I think you'd have had more luck catching music in a jar, Master Merry." Sam grumbled. The freezing blow he thought was the fresh winter air had actually belonged to Merry's cold hands tugging Sam's foot until he woke.

"If I might find a jar large enough to hold the entirety of Hobbiton's 'Proudfoot Quartet', I'll let you know." Merry snarked sarcastically, tightening the straps of his own travel pack. He turned back to Sam with a teasing grin.

"And enough of that 'Master Merry' nonsense. We're your friends, Sam, not your employers." Merry said.

"Right, O'course, Merry." Sam yawned, stretched his aching arms over his head, and took survey of their campsite.

It was still dark around, though the chirping of nearby willow warblers told Sam that dawn would join them within the hour. Boromir and Gimli were having a morning smoke by Bill the pony, their belongings already put up and ready to go. Legolas was nowhere in sight and Sam assumed that wherever he was, he was probably off doing something important. Aragorn seemed to be rearranging branches and leaves around their campsite (to Sam's confusion) while Gandalf wearily instructed Pippin how to tie a better knot. 

Another chilled hand brushed up against the side of his face and he jumped at the contact. 

"It's just me, Sam." Frodo smiled gently, holding a piece of cold bacon out in front of him. Sam let out a relieved sigh and took the meat. 

"Good Morning, Mr. Frodo. How was your sleep last night?" He inquired while chewing on the bacon sleepily. Before Frodo could respond Sam smacked his own forehead with the palm of his hand in frustration.

"Aw Samwise, you great lug! I've gone and slept through breakfast, haven't I Mr. Frodo?" He stated apologetically and chewed his bacon moodily. Frodo chuckled and handed him three more strips of bacon, an apple, and a sweet roll.

"I'm sure you needed the rest, Sam. We were able to manage on our own, though a day without your cooking is a day unlucky, in my opinion." Frodo helped Sam roll up his bed mat and blankets quicker than if Sam had done it by himself. Sam himself was red at the ears from Frodo's compliment and finally seemed to have woken up enough to notice the dark bags under his master's eyes. 

"I take it you didn't sleep very well." Sam said. Frodo sighed and let his gentle smile slip for the smallest of moments. Noticing the shift in Frodo's mood and that early morning wasn't a time that Frodo often cared to talk about his anxieties, Sam tried to backtrack.

"I know I m'self was tossing and turning for hours! That Strider ought to pick someplace with softer soil to camp on tonight." Sam grumbled with an underlying air of jest.

An unexpected arm slung around his shoulder almost tipped him sideways.

"You're right, Sam! Shall we go offer our complaints to Strider? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to hear exactly what we think of his terrible choice in soil." Pippin exclaimed, his pack lying forgotten by Gandalf's feet. 

Before Sam could reply, the younger Hobbit patted him on the chest and said: "Good man. I'll warm him up for you." And headed in the direction of Aragorn.

"W-Wait! Pippin! It was a joke, nothin' more!" Sam yelled and ran after him before he could bother the ranger. Frodo watched the scene and felt his smile return at their mirth, and began to properly tie up Pippin's pack.

Gandalf sat himself down next to Frodo, who could hear the old wizard's joints creak in protest. 

"Peregrin is many things, my friend; but a fauntling unable to tie up his own pack? I wouldn't have wasted the breath trying to teach him how to tie Gondorian knotts if I'd known you were going to do it for him." Gandalf sighed as his bones settled. 

"It's better this way," Frodo said. "Sam needs a distraction. He's been worrying too much." 

"You know his worries are not unfounded, don't you?" Gandalf replied. "You're not sleeping nearly as much as you should, Frodo." 

"I sleep plenty enough, thank you." Frodo said cooly. "And what about Legolas? I've yet to see him even lay down for more than half an hour at a time and yet all everyone does is concern themselves on whether I've gotten enough sleep, or enough food to eat, or—"

"You're worried that the rest of the Fellowship think you're not up for the task of ring bearer." Gandalf cut him off. 

"Because I'm not, Gandalf!" Frodo retorted angrily. "I'm not up for it at all, but I know that I must do this! I must bear this burden because were it not me—" He choked up for a moment, and shakily took a breath. "—were it not me, then who? Who could I possibly give The Ring to as if it were not the same as sentencing them to death? Nobody in that council deserves that."

Gandalf was quiet for a moment, and Frodo dared not look up from a very fascinating patch of grass on the ground. He knew what he would find if he looked up now. He knew that he looked a pitiful sight.

"You're right. Nobody in that council deserves to endure the burden of The Ring. And I'm sorry for asking you to bring it to Rivendale. I knew you would do it had I asked, and you did." Gandalf spoke softly. Frodo remained frozen, as though moving would break the delicate atmosphere they just created.

"I asked you for two reasons. The first is because I am a cowardly man- yes, do not protest! I am a very cowardly man, Frodo." Gandalf laughed humorlessly. 

"I was frightened of The Ring; of what it meant, and of what it could do through me. My cowardice has cost you dearly." He said.

"The other reason is quite simple. I could think of no other person The Ring would be safer with than you, Frodo Baggins. And I doubt anyone would have let you leave Rivendale with it around your neck if they did not agree with that as well." Gandalf's words rang clearly through Frodo's ears, even as the patch of grass on the ground grew blurry.

"Everyone here believes that you're a person worth fighting for. I pray that one day you'll be able to believe that too." 

And then it was too much. The tears began falling and before Frodo knew what was happening all he could see was grey. All he could feel was warmth and the world had shrunk down to only Gandalf; holding him far tighter than the aged wizard seemed capable.

"I'm sorry, Frodo. This old creature has no right to ask for your forgiveness." Gandalf muttered into Frodo's hair. He sounded older than the halfling could ever remember him sounding before. 

Frodo indulged in this world of grey and warmth and tears for several minutes before finally looking up. 

"You don't need to ask, Gandalf. You've always had it. And I hope that one day you will have the courage to accept it." Frodo said. The wizard seemed taken aback for a moment before laughing merrily. 

"Hobbits," Gandalf chuckled. "Just when I think I've learned every little peculiarity about them, you and your Uncle end up proving me quite ignorant." 

It was just then that Samwise happened to pass by them for the fourth time, pretending not to notice them and failing spectacularly at it.

"Let's not force him to make another lap around the campsite." Gandalf whispered in the halflings ear, earning a wet giggle. 

"Samwise! I believe it's your turn, lad." The wizard called out to Sam, who immediately stopped playing coy. Light replaced the warmth and dirty blonde replaced the grey; Sam wasted no time in fretting over his master. 

"Look at you, Mr. Frodo, that wizard's gone and upset you, he did! Why I ought to—" Sam abruptly remembered that Gandalf was still standing only a few feet away from them. 

"W-well that's not important right now. Are you alright Frodo? Is there anything I can get you? I've some of that elvish tea you were fond of back in Rivendale I could brew up if you—" Gentle laughter snapped the gardener from his ramblings. A moment ago his master was crying, and now he was laughing? 

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam inquired, completely baffled. 

"Forgive me, my Sam." Frodo said. "I was just wondering what great deed I've done in this life to deserve you." 

His ears burned so brightly that Sam was sure they'd be visible all the way from Bree. His heart beat faster in his chest and his stomach wobbled around like a newborn faunt. Sam cleared his throat nervously.

"None of that now, Mr. Frodo. You've more courage, bravery, and heart than any hobbit in the whole Shire. And if you forget, your old Sam is here to remind you." He said.

Frodo smiled. If Sam— his wonderful, incredible, outstanding Sam— believed he was worth that much, then for a moment Frodo would allow himself to believe it too.


End file.
